


So, How Was Germany?

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Forgotten Peter Parker, Gen, Germany was a shit show, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Germany was a shit show. Rhodey was paralysed, Steve had nearly killed him and now May Parker was calling reminding Tony that he had left a fourteen year old all alone in a hotel room.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 30
Kudos: 1300





	So, How Was Germany?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovely readers! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love and support you are giving this series! I know I say this a lot in my stories but thank you so much, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see so many people enjoying my little rambles! 
> 
> This prompt was from Radiance35Sun on Ao3: I have a prompt: After CW, Tony and Happy forget about Peter, thinking the other dropped him off home. They're preoccupied with Tony's injuries from Siberia and Rhodey's paralysis until May calls and asks about Peter. They learn he was kidnapped from the hotel in Berlin and imprisoned by Ross on the Raft.  
> 2 ways this story could go:  
> 1\. Captain America freed Peter along with the Rogues before Ross could use him against Tony. Now, Ross is trying to cover up Spider-Man's involvement while Peter is on the run and Tony tries to find him.  
> 2\. Tony works with Team Cap to find and rescue Peter.  
> Happy ending for either one you choose, please?
> 
> I know you said this story could go two ways, but I have gone with secret option number 3 that still includes what you asked for. I hope you enjoy it and my apologies for any mistakes!

Tony stared at the unknown number on his phone, debating whether or not to answer it. It had been ringing practically non-stop much to the annoyance of the hospital staff. He had switched it to vibrate but when the grating buzz on the bedside table earned him a side glare from Rhodey he picked up the phone and answered the call. 

“What?”

“Please tell me that is not how you are teaching my nephew to answer a phone,” May Parker’s voice filtered through the small speaker.

Tony’s whole body froze, eyes widening, and his lips parted with the tail end of a curse before he managed to stop himself from saying it aloud. He winced as he sat up in the hospital bed, ignoring the way Happy tried to push him back down.

“Of course not, Mrs. Parker,” Tony tried to keep the strain out of his voice as he sat up and slapped Happy’s hands away from him, ignoring the heated glare he got in response. “Impeccable manners your nephew has.”

He saw the moment Happy came to the same conclusion as he had, the blood rapidly draining from his face as he muttered a strangled “Oh god.”

“Good,” May said. There was rustling in the background and Tony tried to do the calculations as to what time it was back in New York. “When I last spoke to Peter, he said he wasn’t sure when you were coming home. I thought this conference was just for the weekend?”

“It was,” Tony lied. “We hit a couple of little snags in the program. Nothing to worry about but it got pushed out a couple more days.”

“Right. Okay. Sorry, Peter was a little vague on the phone. Teenagers,” May let a small chuckle. “That’s okay then. I guess. I was going to let him have Monday off anyway. This is first big trip away.”

“Of course,” Tony murmured, throat going dry, avoiding Happy’s gaze. “My apologies, Mrs. Parker. I should have called you sooner.”

“No, well, actually yes but I understand how busy you are,” May said. “Just, can you bring him home soon? I don’t want him missing out on too much school.”

“Of course,” Tony promised promptly. “We’re actually hoping to fly out today. Tomorrow at the latest. He did really great, Mrs. Parker. Extremely well.”

“That’s fantastic. I knew he was a little nervous, but he was so excited to work with you,” May said, voice sounding brighter and more relieved. “Okay. Well, just make sure that Peter sends me the flight details, so I know when to expect him.”

“I’ll personally deliver him to your doorstep,” Tony assured her as the guilt made his stomach churn and his mouth fill with something foul.

“Thank you, Tony,” May said. “Alright, well I’ll let you get back to it. Bye.”

“Fuck,” Tony hung up the phone. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Tony? What’s going on?” Rhodey asked, leaning on his elbows in the bed besides Tony’s. “Are you getting out of bed? No! Happy, lay him back down.”

“No,” Tony growled, swinging his legs over the bed and ignoring the pain in his chest. “We forgot the kid.”

“What kid?” Rhodey asked, concern bleeding across his features as Tony swayed on his feet.

“Spider-Man,” Tony said through gritted teeth. “Happy, go fill out whatever forms to get me released. Now!”

Happy nodded, swiftly exiting the room, his face as pale as Tony’s felt.

“Please tell me that Spider-Man is over the age of eighteen,” Rhodey grimaced.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” Tony asked, shuffling over bedside table. He yanked open a draw and found a fresh pair of clothes curtesy of Happy from earlier.

“Tony,” Rhodey stressed.

“I know,” Tony snapped, yanking on a pair of loose-fitting pants under the hospital gown they had put him in. “ _I know_. He was doing this before I came along though. I didn’t _force_ him. He could have said no but we _needed_ him.” He pulled off the gown, tossing it behind him and yanked on a shirt, ignoring the way the simple action made his muscles ache.

“It’s not your fault,” Rhodey said quietly.

“I left him in a hotel room on his own,” Tony huffed.

“Could have left him to die alone in Siberia,” Rhodey commented quietly.

Tony hands trembled, his chest aching where Steve’s shield had dug into skin, crushing his heart. He felt as if the air had been knocked out of his lungs and replaced with the ice he had been surrounded by as Steve had walked away.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Rhodey repeated, voice firm. “Neither is what happened to me.”

Tony lifted his gaze to Rhodey’s legs where they laid still underneath the hospital blanket and never to be moved on their own again. Despite his best friends’ words, guilt still churned his stomach, something metallic and self-loathing coating the inside of his mouth.

“I’m going to fix it,” Tony said, not just talking about Peter.

“I know,” Rhodey said, looking at Tony sadly. “You’re not obligated to nor are you responsible to. I hope you know that.”

Tony said nothing and Rhodey sighed loudly.

“Go get the kid. And you will be introducing me to him later.”

“I’m getting you transferred home too,” Tony said. “We’ll all be on the same flight so don’t get too comfortable.”

Rhodey snorted, laying himself back down against his pillows. “You had better have some inflight snacks.”

Tony shuffled over to Rhodey’s bed, leant over (ignoring the flash of pain it brought him) and kissed his best friends’ cheek. “See you later, Platypus.”

“Hey Tony,” Rhodey called after him, making the genius turn. “You’re not wearing shoes.”

Tony looked down at his feet and huffed, turning back around to find some shoes.

* * *

The hotel room was empty when they arrived.

“Underoos,” Tony called out, straining to hear a reply but there was nothing. “Kid?”

“Bathroom is empty,” Happy reported, sweeping into the room.

Tony took note of the room. Peter’s bag still remained, clothes spilling out of the bag that he had packed and onto the floor, including his homemade suit. The suitcase that held his new Spider-Man outfit wasn’t insight and Tony’s stomach dropped as he didn’t see it. 

It was hard to tell if the kid was just messy or if something had happened in the room. It didn’t look like there had been a struggle, but Tony knew what Ross and his men were like. They were in Germany. They had taken Scott, Clint and Wanda to the RAFT because they had decided to listen to Cap, because they hadn’t _trusted_ Tony to fix this. Hadn’t trusted that he knew how to play Ross’s game and to come out on the winning side. Because they hadn’t wanted to take accountability for their actions, no matter how good their intentions had been.

Had Ross seen Peter? Had he seen Spider-Man fight and decided that he too was a risk? Had he taken Peter to the Raft for experimentation, put a collar on him too like a dog?

Tony drew in a shaky breath, chest aching. “He may have been taken.”

“What?” Happy hissed out sharply. “What do you mean _taken_?”

“Ross. He’s been here in Germany, or at least his men have,” Tony spoke but it sounded like his head was underwater. “He’s not playing by the rules anymore. Steve made sure of that. What if they saw Peter and decided he was a threat?”

“Peter can handle himself,” Happy said though his face was still creased with worry.

“He was injured,” Tony barked. “He doesn’t know what Ross is capable off.”

“He could take Ross and his men,” Happy insisted.

“We need to find him. Now,” Tony snapped, tapping at his watch. “Grab his things. FRIDAY, get me the security footage of the hotel. I want to see if Ross or any of his men came up here.”

A sharp ring of the telephone had both men jumping. Tony was the first to move, snatching the white plastic phone out of the cradle. 

“Yes?” Tony answered.

“Mr. Stark?” A German accent floated down the line.

A chill ran down his spine and he unstuck his tongue from the roof of his mouth. “Yes?”

“I am with the front desk. Your intern, a Mr. Parker, asked to relay a message if you returned. He is down in the restaurant and would like you to join him.”

The air flooded out of his body at the news and he brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Thank you. Please tell Mr. Parker we will be there shortly.”

Tony dropped the phone back into the cradle and squeezed his eyes shut.

“Boss?” Happy asked.

“He’s downstairs in the restaurant,” Tony said.

“Thank god,” Happy sighed.

Tony counted to three before dropping his hand and opening his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Neither man spoke as they headed back to the elevator. The colour had returned to Happy’s face but as Tony caught his reflection in the mirror his face looked pale and drawn, the bruise around his eyes appearing darker. He flicked his eyes away from his reflection instead watch the numbers go down.

The restaurant was mostly full, but Tony easily spotted Peter among the patrons. The kid had tucked himself towards the back of the restaurant on a table for one and was currently downing a large plate of food, reaching out to take a sip of his coke every few bites. Ignoring the hostess, Tony weaved through the tables until he was pulling out the free chair at Peter’s table and plopping down. Happy hovered nearby, setting up a boundary to keep any one from approaching.

Peter looked up at him with wide-eyes, cheeks full. He swallowed quickly with a large audible gulp. “Mr. Stark!”

“Hey kid,” Tony greeted, eyes flicking over Peter’s face. This kid looked okay but Tony could see the stress around his mouth and eyes, instantly making him feel even worse than he already did.

“Are you okay?” Peter asked, eyes roaming over Tony’s face before resting on his chest. “Mr. Stark, your heart is going like crazy.”

“You can hear my heart?” Tony blinked. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he stared at Peter, drinking in how young he looked and how innocent.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded. “You should probably take some deep breathes.”

“Forget about my heart,” Tony said, though he did take a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Peter.”

Peter blinked, clearly not expecting an apology. “It’s okay.”

“No, it isn’t,” Tony said sharply. “We left you here on your own, in a foreign country without a word. That wasn’t okay.”

Peter looked down at his plate. “I figured something happened. I didn’t think you would leave me behind.”

Tony sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. “Something did happen. Nothing you need to worry about. With that and Rhodey, not that I’m making excuses, we forgot to check in with you. I’m really sorry, Pete.”

“Is Colonel Rhodes okay?” Peter asked, looking up with wide, worried eyes.

“No,” Tony said honestly. “But I’m going to help him as much as can.”

“He can’t walk, can he?” Peter said, shifting in his chair. “He hurt his back when he fell.”

“Yeah,” Tony briefly looked away from Peter before forcing himself to flick his gaze back. “How are you feeling? I know you were hurt. Shit, we didn’t even get you checked out, did we?”

“I’m fine,” Peter assured him quickly. “I slept it off.”

Tony inhaled sharply. “Kid, no. Happy, go get a doctor –“

“No, Mr. Stark I don’t need a doctor,” Peter rushed to say. “My ribs aren’t broken anymore. I literally slept it off. My healing always works better once I’ve slept and eaten.” He looked down at his plate and his cheeks went pink. “I – ummm – I hope you don’t mind that I charged food to the room.”

“You can charge whatever you want,” Tony waved it off. “You have super healing too? You aren’t just placating me?”

“No, I promise,” Peter said quickly. “All my cuts and bruises healed. I heal really fast.”

It was a relief to hear as he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain that to Peter’s Aunt, but it didn’t make him feel any better.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked quietly.

“Yeah, kid?”

  
“Are we, I mean, can we go home yet?” Peter asked, trying not to look hopeful but failing. The kid was an open book. “I just – Aunt May was starting to ask questions.”

“I talked to your Aunt,” Tony said. “I told her we were leaving today.”

Peter’s shoulders visibly relaxed as he sunk into his chair, a small smile pulling at his lips. “Okay, cool.”

“You did really good, kid,” Tony said, clearing his throat. “Thank you, for your help.”

Peter shrugged but looked pleased. He shifted again, his face falling a little. “Captain America got away, didn’t he?”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Tony said.

“M’sorry I couldn’t web him up fast enough,” Peter said quietly.

“No, kid. Not your fault,” Tony said. “You did good.”

Peter nodded but didn’t look any happier.

“You finished eating?” Tony asked. “We should get going so I can get you home.”

“I’m done,” Peter nodded, reaching for his glass and quickly sculling the rest of his drink.

“Right. Let’s go home.”

Whatever that meant now.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
